Drabbles themed 'A Shower', for TBII
by Omnicat
Summary: A set of nine drabbles themed 'a couple in the shower'. 120 words each, all kinds of genres, ratings and angles. Mostly het, with a little bit of shōnen–ai and gen thrown in for flavour.
1. Contents & Prologue

**Title:** Drabbles themed 'A Shower', for TBII

**Author:** Omnicat

**Rating:** Misc. (Archived under T)

**Genre:** Misc. (Archived under General)

**Spoilers & Desirable Foreknowledge:** All of Teknoman/Tekkaman Blade I and Tekkaman Blade II.

**Warnings:** Misc. Will be mentioned seperately.

**Pairings:** Misc. Will be mentioned seperately, both in the body of story and in the chapter title.

**Blanket disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with _Tekkaman Blade II_, blablabla, you know the drill. I said it before about_ Teknoman/Tekkaman Blade I_ and I'll say it again for the sequel, but not because I _like_ having to say it! (Things would have been so different if I'd been in charge...) This is true for every chapter, so for every single drabble.

**Summary:** A set of eight drabbles inspired by a drabble challenge themed 'A shower with any het couple' for an anime series, but I cheated by switching series and adding some shōnen-ai. 120 words each. All kinds of genres, pairings and ratings.

**Author's Note:** Round two of the _Tekkaman Blade_ / _Teknoman_ 'Shower' drabbles! I hope you'll enjoy.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Contents / Chapters:**

– _Blood;_ Aki x D-Boy

– _Clearly Very Different;_ Dead End x David

– _Now Or Never;_ Hayato x Yumi

– _Erase;_ David x OFC, non David x Aki

– _Forgotten Warrior's Melodrama;_ Anita x+ Goliate

– _Space Knight Stupidity;_ Natasha Against The World (x David)

– _Double-Blind;_ David x Yumi

– _Remembrance;_ D-Boy, Gen

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Prologue**

The spidercrab fell down on his bed of fungus and groaned.

His cel mate looked at him oddly. #Scree?# _(Translation: "Why do you give off emotions of depression, Long-Tentacled-Big-Eating-Without-Chewing-Brother?" or: "What's got you down, man?")_

#Screech, screech.# _(Translation: "You do not wish to be informed." or: "You don't want to know.")_

#Scree, scree!# _(Translation: Uhm, yes I do!")_

#Screech, scree-scree.# _(Translation: "Trust me, Long-Tentacled-Foul-Smelling-Brother, you do not wish to be informed." or: "Trust me dude, you don't want to know.")_

The spidercrab looked at his companion. #Scree. Screech scree, screechscree. ...Screech screech screech.# _(Translation: "Alright. But I have given warning signals you chose to ignore. ...we are going to Earth once more." or: "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. ...they're making us go to Earth again.")_

#SCREECH?!# _(Translation: "WHAT THE FUCK?!" or "WHAT THE FUCK?!")_


	2. Blood – Aki x D–Boy

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Angst

**Warnings/Summary:** Blood and consciousness.

**Pairing:** Aki x D-Boy

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** The change in names from the English version of_ Teknoman/Tekkaman Blade I_ to the English version of _Tekkaman Blade II_ is a personal pet peeve of mine, so I sort of 'fixed' it in this fic. Star and Blade/Slade intentionally changed their names to Aki and D-Boy. Though _why_ they did this is a mystery to me as well. O:)

**I-oOo-I**

**Blood**

Aki collapsed, slumping against the wall. She shivered under the flowing warm water.

Blood.

It felt like blood, raining down on her from the mortal wound of one of her enemies. A wound she had inflicted on another sentient creature. Their thoughts and feelings may not be the same as hers, but they were thoughts and feelings nonetheless.

"Aki?" D-Boy was standing outside the bathroom. "...Are you alright?"

_How could you deal with it when you were still Blade?!_ she wanted to ask. But she knew that would be futile; he hardly remembered the past, let alone _that_ grievous part.

So instead, she weakly called out for him to come inside. Even without memories, he understood the stickiness of blood.


	3. Clearly Very Different – DeadEnd x David

**Rating:** K+ / PG-13

**Genre:** General, Romance

**Warnings/Summary:** Dead End and anatomy.

**Pairing:** Dead End x David

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** Make of this what you will... shōnen-ai is not my forte. Heh.

**I-oOo-I**

**Clearly Very Different**

Dead End a Space Knight.

The thought was still so surreal. Yet here he was, walking right beside him. Not yet in uniform, but still.

"And here we have our luxurious showers." David announced proudly, pushing the door open. Dead stepped inside and smirked.

"After the streets, everything looks luxurious to me."

"Whatever, Dead." David chuckled, and began pulling his clothes off. Dead eyed him covertly, fingering the cross around his neck. David provided quite the view.

"Hey, David," Dead said eventually, when David turned on a shower. He stripped quickly and slipped into the stall with David, making him squirm from the proximity. "Remember how, when we met, those thugs mistook me for a woman? Tell me... did you?"


	4. Now Or Never – Hayato x Yumi

**Rating:** K / PG

**Genre:** Romance, Humor

**Warnings/Summary:** It's now or never, Hayato!

**Pairing:** Hayato x Yumi

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** Poor, poor Hayato... tee hee.

**I-oOo-I**

**Now Or Never**

"Phew. That was exhausting. Don't you think so too, Hayato?"

"Well, I wasn't the one doing all the fighting and flying around, but it looked pretty tiring."

Yumi hopped down to the ground and headed to the transformation cabin. "I'm beat. I'm going to take a shower and then nap the day away."

_Now's your chance, Hayato!_ he told himself. _Go after her!_

His legs obeyed.

_Tell her!_

His mouth didn't.

Yumi looked back. Apparently he'd made a noise after all.

"Huh? Did you say something, Hayato?" she asked innocently.

Hayato frantically shook his head.

"Oh, okay." She walked on.

Suddenly he snapped.

"Yumi, wait! I wanna come with you in the shower!" he blurted out - and froze. And fainted.


	5. Erase – David x OFC, Substitution

**Rating:** K+ / PG-13

**Genre:** Romance, Angst

**Warnings/Summary:** David's unforgiving memories.

**Pairings:** David x OFC, David x Numerous Past OFCs

**Non-Pairing:** David x Aki

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** I really don't see what the creators of Tekkaman Blade II were trying to accomplish with Yumi and David... Aki and D-Boy/Star and Blade obviously couldn't be seperated with a stick the size of Saber's ego.

**I-oOo-I**

**Erase**

Once she was gone, David headed for the showers to wash away the sweat and other bodily fluids, disgusted by himself.

He wanted to feel clean, but above that, he wanted to get her scent off of him _(nothing like Aki's)_, the taste of her off of his lips _(nothing like he imagined Aki would taste)_, and the feeling of her body off of his skin.

He wanted Aki, and _she_ wasn't her.

After it had happened, David could never remember why he did it. Every time he tried to forget about Aki by sleeping with other women, all he could think of was how different they were from her.

And each time, the memory of them became harder to wash away.


	6. ForgottenWarrior’sMelodrama–GoliateAnita

**Rating:** K+ / PG-13

**Genre:** General

**Warnings/Summary:** Complaints and solutions.

**Pairing:** Goliate x Anita

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** _Tekkaman Blade II_ was too short, in my opinion. These two didn't get nearly enough screen time. :P

**I-oOo-I**

**Forgotten Warrior's Melodrama**

Anita sighed as she took off her jacket. Another shoot, another battle, another day of being ignored on-screen.

"What's with the long face?"

She turned to see Goliate, who had just exited the shower and was now towelling off his broad chest, with another towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, just moping about our roles in this show." Anita scowled. "When I accepted this job, I was under the impression we'd actually _get_ roles. You know, like Mac, the character Honda was in the previous season."

"True, true." Goliate sighed. He eyed Anita, who was about to unbutton her pants, caught her eye, and grinned. Maybe he could make up for the lack of attention they were getting on screen...


	7. Space Knight Stupidity – Natasha x David

**Rating:** K+ / PG-13

**Genre:** Satire.

**Warnings/Summary:** Unfortunate arrangements and the inevitable complaints.

**Pairings:** Where to start?

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** ... how obvious is it by now that I think TBII didn't live up to its predecessor? Ehe, hehehe... :sweatdrop:

**I-oOo-I**

**Space Knight Stupidity**

Sometimes Natasha couldn't help but roll her eyes. The Space Knight's emotional states were truly pathetic. Yumi followed D-Boy around like a lovesick puppy, with Hayato following her around in the same way and D-Boy obliviously happy with the Chief. Dead End, meanwhile, was living up to his looks and whored himself out to women and men alike, because David only had eyes for the Chief.

That was where it got painful; David.

Natasha had to admit that, in between being an ass, blond, blue-eyed, muscular David could be kinda cute.

She blamed HQ's lack of privacy: even the showers were unisex. It should be forbidden to put such attractive but dense people together in confined quarters. Let alone _naked_.


	8. Double–Blind – David x Yumi

**Rating:** T / PG-13

**Genre:** Romance, Angst

**Warnings/Summary:** Self-deception about the intimate matters of the heart.

**Pairings:** David x Yumi

**Non-Pairings:** Yumi x D-Boy, David x Aki

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** Okay, who turned these 'shower' drabbles into 'David Gets Laid' drabbles? _Me?_ No way! I would never do such a thing. :P

**I-oOo-I**

**Double-Blind**

He's taking advantage of her, he thinks, when he corners her in the shower after a grueling battle and takes her in his arms. Taking advantage of her broken and wounded heart, of the gaps in her armour the Chief has never been able to close, of the yearning for her saviour that continues to burn in her heart.

He deceives her by whispering sweet words in her ears while his hands moved gently through her wet hair and over her slick skin, by kissing her under the torrent and being her hero, like he can't be for Aki.

It does not occur to him that after so many times, she has learned to take advantage of him in return.


	9. Remembrance – D–Boy, Gen

**Rating:** K+ / PG

**Genre:** Angst sounds too heavy - Melancholy, perhaps?

**Warnings/Summary:** In Memoriam...

**Pairings:** None.

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** You'll have to have read the previous set of drabbles I wrote for _Teknoman_ to understand the reference in this. :)

**I-oOo-I**

**Remembrance**

Sometimes, when he's on the beach with Yumi after a long day of training, he almost remembers things.

He _knows_, of course, about the past; Aki and Honda and the others who are no longer there have told him all about the previous Space Knights, the time they all had different names, about the Argos and the demise of his family. And when he transforms and flies out into battle, the things his eyes see are not always the things going on around him _at that time_.

But only here, in the illusion of peace the whole world once shared, do memories surface from before the invasion. Of his father, Shara, Conrad, of chasing girls on the beach with Cain...


End file.
